Talk:Who's In The Box?/@comment-4626911-20131227092709/@comment-24004040-20131228143959
@PLLFANATIC13 That still doesn't confirm they aren't going to do it. Of course they are saying they aren't. For the hundreth time, they aren't going to say "Yeah we're going down that road" and even if they say "Maybe, but with someone else" OF COURSE Sasha says that, she isn't going to just say "Maybe", so then people would guess it's Alison who has the twin. Saying maybe it's someone else gets people to specualte and it works since people already are speculating if it's not Alison, who then (like CeCe). It's clear that with the main plot they aren't going to give any real hint if they are doing it or not. And for me that has nothing to do with creativy. We know that they are following the books closely in important plot lines (like Mona being first A and know the plot with Spencer's drugs). And for me, if they'd change the whole twin thing than they fucking should name the show not PLL. It's like vampire diaries. why do they call it Vampire Diaries when it has absolutely NOTHING to do with the books. It's an adaption, it should at least have some connection, but that's not even the case with VD. I know PLL is far from that, but for me, if they change the twin thing or that's not even worse, it would be worse if they make Alison all good and reunite with Liars and be best friends forever. That is not PLL. PLL is about the bitchy, manipulative secretive Alison. It started with her like that, it should end like it. That has nothing to do with creativity but more with originiality. They are trying to make the show still uniqe while having the good amount of stuff to be related with the books. To make it happen like that is talent. That's why I love PLL. because it has his uniqueness but still the good amount of stories featured in the books. Later on all people are going to be angry because Marlene changed it and it wasn't good enough. It's like when a books gets made into a movie. It never really satisfied because it's TO different. I'm pretty sure that there isn't any GOOD other solution as the twin thing. I mean yes, I really love the CeCe twin thing (so there it isn't Alison), but in the end that wouldn't really bring the plot further since CeCe already was revealed as a pawn in -A's game. If they go down the twin road they HAVE to make the connection with Alison or another Liar (meaning another Liar has the twin) who ultimately is Black widow or helps her. That's how it's played out in my mind and it doesn't has to appeal to you, but it's still not sure they aren't going down that road, no matter how often they are confirming it. They confirmed a hundreth times that Toby was dead and was really -A too and it was a Lie and Mona was -A in the end too like in the books. The producers lie a lot (of course) to keep the show interesting.